wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lights, Camera, Action! (video)
Lights, Camera, Action! (4 Favorite TV Episodes) is a video released in America on May 24, 2005 with 4 TV episodes (2 from Series 2 and 2 from Series 3). Episodes *Series 3, Episode 12 (Cooking Pizza) *Series 2, Episode 15 (Family) *Series 3, Episode 16 (Australian Music) *Series 2, Episode 11 (Musical Instruments) Release Date *America: May 24, 2005 Songs Cooking Pizza #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (TV Series 3 intro version) #Get Ready to Wiggle #Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong Family #In the Wiggles' World #Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking?) #John Bradlelum #Get Ready to Wiggle #Move Your Arms Like Henry #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog Australian Music #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (TV Series 3 intro version) #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Rolling Down the Sandhills #Running Up the Sandhills Musical Instruments #In the Wiggles' World #Get Ready to Wiggle #Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango #Henry's Underwater Big Band #John Bradlelum #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) Gallery Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong.jpg|The Big Red Car TheWigglesinTVSeries3.jpg|The Wiggles WagsandTheWigglesinTVSeries3.jpg|Wags and The Wiggles MurrayandJeff'sIDs.jpg|Murray & Jeff's IDs GregandAnthony'sIDs.jpg|Greg & Anthony's IDs Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong6.jpg|The Wiggles going under the bill-gate WagsinTVSeries3.jpg|Wags the Dog NetworkWiggles(Location).jpg|Network Wiggles Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong8.jpg|"Lights" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong9.jpg|"Camera" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong10.jpg|"Action!" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong11.jpg|"Wiggles!" TheBigRedCarinTVSeries3.jpg|The Big Red Car Anthony'sRemoteControl.jpg|Anthony's remote control Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong14.jpg|Remote control tunnel Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong15.jpg|The Wiggles in the remote control tunnel JosephinTVSeries3.jpg|Joseph Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong17.jpg|Anthony shrugging TheAwakeWigglesinTVSeries3.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWigglesandJoseph.jpg|The Wiggles Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong19.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong20.jpg|Anthony and Murray Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong21.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesinTVSeries3.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong22.jpg|The Wiggles getting out of the Big Red Car GregandAnthonyinTVSeries3.jpg|Greg and Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglesinTVSeries3.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinTVSeries3.jpg|The Other Wiggles Lights,Camera,Action!TitleCard.jpg|Title card TheWiggles'Scooters.jpg|Scooters Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong26.jpg|Captain and Henry GregRidingonScooter.jpg|Greg riding on scooter AnthonyRidingonScooter.jpg|Anthony riding on scooter JeffRidingonScooter.jpg|Jeff riding on scooter MurrayandJeffonScooters.jpg|Murray and Jeff on scooters MurrayRidingonScooter.jpg|Murray riding on scooter Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong31.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends Joseph,DominicandGeorgia.jpg|Joseph, Dominic and Georgia Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong32.jpg|The Wiggles entering the studio Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong33.jpg|Joseph, Dominic and Georgia closing the doors NetworkWiggles.jpg|Network Wiggles MurrayandJeffinLCAWEpisodeTwelvePrologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesinLCAWEpisodeTwelve.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheWigglesinLCAWEpisodeTwelve.jpg|The Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinLCAWEpisodeTwelve.png|The Other Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinLCAWEpisodeTwelve.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinLCAWEpisodeTwelve.png|The Awake Wiggles GregandMurrayinLCAWEpisodeTwelve.png|Greg and Murray CaptainandDorothyinLCAWEpisodeTwelve.jpg|Captain and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordinLCAWEpisodeTwelve.jpg|Captain Feathersword DorothyinLCAWEpisodeTwelve.jpg|Dorothy GetReadyToWiggle-2002.jpg|"Get Ready To Wiggle" HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboard3.jpg|Dorothy and Henry HenryandJeffinTVSeries3.jpg|Henry and Jeff GregSingingGetReadyToWiggle-2002.png|Greg singing MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries3.jpg|Murray and Captain WagsPlayingDrums3.jpg|Wags playing the drums EpisodeTen-Anthony'sWorkshop.jpg|Anthony's Workshop: Cooking Pizza AlfonsoRinaldi.png|Alfonso Rinaldi TheWigglesontheFloor.jpg|The Wiggles on the floor EpisodeFive-Captain'sMagicButtons.png|Murray and Captain Sleeping.png|Murray yawning Sleeping2.png|Murray feeling sleepy Sleeping3.png|Murray showing sleepy eyes Sleeping4.png|Murray having an idea Sleeping5.png|Murray falling asleep Sleeping6.png|Jeff and Murray Sleeping7.png|''"Jeff not included."'' Sleeping8.png|Community Service Announcement: Sleeping EpisodeSix-Where'sJeff?.png|''"And here's your host, Anthony Wiggle."'' AnthonySpeakingMaori.png|Anthony speaking Maori EpisodeSix-Where'sJeff?2.png|Anthony EpisodeSix-Where'sJeff?3.png|Greg and Anthony GregandAnthonyinLCAWEpisodeSix.png|''"It's time to play Where's Jeff."'' EpisodeSix-Where'sJeff?4.png JeffSleepingatFeatherdaleWildlifePark.png|Jeff sleeping EpisodeSix-Where'sJeff?5.png EpisodeSix-Where'sJeff?6.png EpisodeSix-Where'sJeff?7.png EpisodeSix-Where'sJeff?8.png EpisodeSix-Where'sJeff?9.png EpisodeSix-Where'sJeff?10.png JeffSleepingonBench.png|Jeff sleeping on a bench JeffWakingUpatFeatherdaleWildlifePark.png|Jeff waking up JeffatFeatherdaleWildlifePark.png|Jeff at Featherdale Wildlife Park EpisodeSix-Where'sJeff?11.png EpisodeSix-Where'sJeff?12.png TheNonrealisticWigglesinLCAWEpisodeSix.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles EpisodeSix-Where'sJeff?13.png|Greg and Anthony closing off DorothyinLCAWEpisodeTwelveEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy in epilogue DorothyandAnthonyinLCAWEpisodeTwelve.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony TheWigglesandDorothyinLCAWEpisodeTwelve.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:MurrayinFamily.jpg|Murray GregandMurrayinFamily.jpg|Greg and Murray TheAwakeWigglesinFamily.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:Family2.jpg|The Wiggles File:Family3.jpg File:Family4.jpg Family5.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:FlorainFamily.jpg|Flora JeffSleepinginFamily.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:Family8.jpg File:Family9.jpg File:Family10.jpg File:Family11.jpg File:Family12.jpg JeffWakingUpinFamily.jpg|Jeff waking up File:Family13.jpg File:Family14.jpg TheWiggles'LivingRoom.jpg|The Wiggles' Living Room GreginFamily.jpg|Greg AnthonyandMurrayinFamily.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:Family15.jpg File:JeffinFamily.jpg|Jeff File:Family17.jpg|Murray File:TheWigglesinFamily.jpg|The Wiggles File:DorothyTheDinosaurTellMeWhoIsThatKnocking.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?) File:Family19.jpg|The Wiggles arriving at an intersection File:SneezyStreetSignSneezing.jpg|Street sign sneezing File:TheWigglesandSneezyStreetSign.jpg|''"Cover your mouth."'' File:TheWigglesonSneezyStreet.jpg|''"Oh no! We're on..."'' File:TheWigglesSneezing.jpg|''"Sneezy Street!"'' File:AnthonyinDirections.jpg|''"I think we better hurry out of here."'' TheAwakeWigglesinDirections.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:Family25.jpg|The Wiggles leaving Sneezy Street TheNonrealisticWigglesinDirections.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles SneezyStreet.jpg|Sneezy Street Family26.jpg DorothyinFamily.jpg|Dorothy RosselliniPasta.jpg|Rossellini Pasta RosyRoseWiggleWaffles.jpg|Rosy Rose Wiggle Waffles File:DorothyandAnthonyinFamily.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:Family29.jpg File:Family30.jpg File:Family.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy File:Family31.jpg File:Family32.jpg File:Family33.jpg File:AnthonyinFamily.jpg|Anthony DorothyandAnthonyHugging.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy hugging WrinklyRosePetalBiscuits.jpg|Wrinkly Rose Petal biscuits AnthonyEatingRosePetalBiscuit.jpg|Anthony eating rose petal biscuit File:Family35.jpg JohnBradlelum.jpg|"John Bradlelum" File:Family36.jpg File:Family37.jpg File:Family38.jpg File:Family39.jpg|Jeff File:Family40.jpg|Anthony File:Family41.jpg File:Family42.jpg File:Family43.jpg File:Family44.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:Family45.jpg GregPerforminghisAppearingRabbitTrick.jpg|''"Abracadabra, rabbit in my hat, come on out so we can have a nice chat."'' TheOtherWigglesinFamily.jpg|''"That doesn't sound very magical, Greg."'' Family47.jpg|''"Oh, sure. Good ahead and laugh but one day, that rabbit will appear."'' GregandCarla.jpg|Greg and Carla Family48.jpg|''"There! That'll teach you 3 Wiggles."'' TheOtherWigglesasRabbits.jpg|The Other Wiggles as rabbits RabbitDominic.jpg|''"I was only kidding, Greg. We believe in your rabbit."'' RabbitJoseph.jpg|''"Yeah, we believe in your rabbit. We do, we do."'' Family49.jpg|''"Well, you maybe rabbits but you can still wiggle."'' Family50.jpg|''"Wiggle your noses, that is."'' File:Family51.jpg File:CaptainFeatherswordinFamily.jpg|''"I got a present! I got a present!"'' File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinFamily.jpg|Wags and Captain File:BabyFeathersword.jpg|A baby feathersword Family54.jpg|''"Oh, a baby feathersword!"'' File:CaptainFeatherswordTicklingwithBabyFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling with Baby Feathersword File:CaptainFeatherswordTicklingWagswithBabyFeathersword.jpg|''"Tickle your tummy, tickle your toes, tickle your ankle and tickle your nose."'' File:CaptainFeatherswordFeelingSad.jpg|''"Oh Wags!, I miss my Mummy and Daddy"'' CaptainFeatherswordasBaby.jpg|Captain Feathersword as baby File:Family58.jpg|Captain & Wags File:Family59.jpg GetReadytoWiggle-1998.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" File:Family60.jpg|Henry and the jellyfish HenryinFamily.jpg|Henry shrugging Family61.jpg|Murray File:MurrayandJeffinFamily.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:Family62.jpg|Jeff File:Family63.jpg|Clouds File:Family65.jpg|A Cloud File:Family66.jpg AnthonyandHenryinFamily.jpg|Anthony and Henry MurrayandHenryinFamily.jpg|Murray and Henry TheWigglesandHenryinFamily.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry MoveYourArmsLikeHenry.jpg|"Move Your Arms like Henry" File:AnthonyEatingAppleinFamily.jpg|Anthony eating apple File:GregandAnthonyinFamily.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:WagsinFamily.jpg|Wags spotting Greg GregandWagsinFamily.jpg|Greg and Wags WagsandAnthonyinFamily.jpg|Wags and Anthony Greg,WagsandFloraDoor.jpg|Greg, Wags and Flora WagsandFloraDoor.jpg|Wags and Flora Wags,AnthonyandFloraDoor.jpg|Wags, Anthony and Flora We'reDancingWithWagstheDog.jpg|"We're Dancing with Wags The Dog" File:Family85.jpg File:SkallyandFluffy.jpg|Skally and Fluffy File:SkallyinFamily.jpg|Skally File:FluffyinFamily.jpg|Fluffy File:FluffyandCartwhelle.jpg|Fluffy and Cartwhelle File:Family86.jpg File:Family87.jpg File:TheWagettesinFamily.jpg|The Wagettes File:Family88.jpg File:Family89.jpg|Wags falling down File:LightbulbTransition.jpg|Lightbulb transition File:TheWigglesandDorothyinFamily.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheOtherWigglesInFamilyEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggles in Epilogue TheWigglesandHenryinFamilyEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry in epilogue File:TheOppositeWigglyGroupinFamily.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:TheWigglyGroupinFamily.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:Family92.jpg File:Captain'sMumandDad.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding portraits of his parents File:HenryJr.jpg|Henry and his son, Henry Jr. File:WagsandtheWagettesinFamily.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes File:OfficerBeaplesandtheLittleBeaplesinFamily.jpg|Officer Beaples and the Little Beaples EpisodeSixteen-Prologue.png|Captain Feathersword EpisodeSixteen-Prologue2.png|Captain counting to 3 JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinLCAWEpisodeSixteen.png|Jeff and Captain TheProWigglyHumansinLCAWEpisodeSixteen.png|The Pro Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninLCAWEpisodeSixteen.png|Captain falling down MurrayandJeffinLCAWEpisodeSixteen.png|Murray and Jeff TheAwakeWigglyHumansinLCAWEpisodeSixteen.png|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheAwakeWigglesinLCAWEpisodeSixteen.png|The Awake Wiggles GregandAnthonyinLCAWEpisodeSixteen.png|Greg and Anthony CaptainandAnthonyinLCAWEpisodeSixteen.png|Captain and Anthony AnthonyinLCAWEpisodeSixteen.png|Anthony CaptainFeatherswordinLCAWEpisodeSixteenPrologue.png|''"Hey, wait for me!"'' CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2002.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTVSeries3-7.png|Anthony playing the drums JeffDoingtheTwist.png|Jeff doing the twist MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinTVSeries3-7.png|Murray playing the red Maton guitar GregSingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2002.png|Greg singing EpisodeEight-MusicWithMurray.jpg|Music with Murray: Didgeridoo LesPeachPlayingDidgeridoo.jpg|Les playing his didgeridoo MurrayinLCAWEpisodeEight.png|Murray and the kids MurrayandLesPeach.jpg|Murray and Les Peach LesPeach.jpg|Les Peach CaptainFeatherswordJumpingSideways.jpg|Captain Feathersword jumping sideways EpisodeEight-Captain'sMagicButtons.jpg|Captain and Anthony Flying(CommunityServiceAnnouncement).jpg|Community Service Announcement: Flying EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?.jpg|''"And here's your host, Anthony Wiggle."'' AnthonySpeakingIndian.png|Anthony speaking Indian EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?2.png|Anthony EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?3.png|Captain and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordDancinginLCAWEpisodeEight.png|Captain Feathersword dancing EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?4.png AnthonyinLCAWEpisodeEight.png|Anthony EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?5.png EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?6.png|Jeff sleeping in the country EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?7.png|Captain in a quiz-matron helmet EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?8.png|Jeff sleeping the park in close-up EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?9.png EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?10.png EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?11.png EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?12.png|Captain and Anthony counting to 3 JeffWakingUpintheCountry.png|Jeff waking up in the country JeffintheCountry.png|''"I better get back to Network Wiggles EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?13.png|after I eat my sandwich."'' EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?14.png|Jeff eating his sandwich EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?15.png|Jeff wiping his face with a napkin EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?16.png|Jeff leaving the country while packing EpisodeEight-Where'sJeff?17.png|Captain and Anthony closing off DorothyinLCAWEpisodeSixteen.jpg|Dorothy DorothyandGreginLCAWEpisodeSixteen.jpg|Dorothy and Greg TheWigglesandDorothyinLCAWEpisodeSixteen.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:AnthonyandMurrayasCavemen.jpg|Cavemen Anthony and Murray Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-YellowBackground.png|Yellow background File:AnthonyasaCaveman.jpg|Caveman Anthony TheOtherCavemenWiggles.jpg|The Other Cavemen Wiggles TheUnforgottenCavemenWiggles.jpg|The Unforgotten Cavemen Wiggles TheCavemenWigglesinYourBody.jpg|The Cavemen Wiggles File:MurrayandJeffasCavemen.jpg|Caveman Murray and Jeff File:MurrayasaCaveman.jpg|Caveman Murray File:GregasaCaveman.jpg|Caveman Greg GregandJeffasCavemen.jpg|Cavemen Greg stubbing his toe GetReadytoWiggle-1998.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" DorothySinginginMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Dorothy picking roses while singing DorothyandtheMusicBug.jpg|Dorothy and the music bug DorothyandtheMusicBug5.jpg|Dorothy following the music bug TheWigglesandFloraDoor.jpg|The Wiggles and Flora Door File:TheWigglesinWiggleFood.jpg|The Wiggles give the magic word "Please" File:TheWigglesandCGIDorothyTransition.jpg|The Wiggles and CGI Dorothy transition DorothyandtheMusicBug6.jpg|''"That music bug is sounded beautifully."'' DorothyandtheMusicBug8.jpg|Dorothy throwing her roses DorothyDancinginMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Dorothy dancing WagsTheDogHeLikestoTango.jpg|"Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango" File:CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest2.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding a treasure chest File:CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest3.jpg|What's inside the treasure chest? File:CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest4.jpg|''"Bones?!? This isn't treasure!"'' Wags,CaptainandCartwhelle.jpg|Wags, Captain and Cartwhelle Wags,Captain,CartwhelleandSkally.jpg|Wags, Captain, Cartwhelle and Skally CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Wags and the Wagettes TheWagettesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Wagettes CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest5.jpg|1 bone, CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest6.jpg|2 bones, Wags,CaptainandCartwhelle.jpg|3 bones, Wags,Captain,SkallyandFluffy.jpg|Wags, Captain, Skally and Fluffy File:CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest8.jpg|4 bones. File:CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest9.jpg|And one empty treasure chest. At least they like the treasure. File:CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest10.jpg|Captain Feathersword taking treasure chest File:CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest11.jpg|"What a nice treasure chest." File:WagsinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Wags the Dog File:MusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|The Wiggles playing different musical instruments File:MurrayinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|''"Hey guys, do you know what I think?"'' File:TheWigglesinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Murray thinks whoever invented these instruments can make different animal sounds. File:MurrayPlayingFlute.jpg|Murray plays the flute that sounds like a bird. File:GreginMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Greg File:GregandMurrayinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Greg and Murray File:GregPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Greg plays the trumpet that sounds like an elephant. File:JeffinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Jeff File:JeffandAnthonyinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:JeffPlayingDrum.jpg|Jeff plays the drum that sounds like a gorilla thumping on his chest. File:AnthonyinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Anthony TheAwakeWigglesinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:AnthonyPlayingBagpipesinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Anthony plays the bagpipes that sounds like a goat. File:MusicandMusicalInstruments7.jpg|Greg laughs and Murray says "What is it, Greg? What?" File:MusicandMusicalInstruments8.jpg|''"What is this reminding you of?"'' File:MusicandMusicalInstruments9.jpg|Greg screams in a high-pitched voice. File:MusicandMusicalInstruments10.jpg|''"Can't you guess?"'' File:MusicandMusicalInstruments11.jpg|''"Me being chased by a tiger!"'' File:MusicandMusicalInstruments12.jpg|''"Hey guys. I can hear Henry the Octopus' underwater big band!"'' Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-1999.jpg|"Henry's Underwater Big Band" DorothyandtheMusicBug9.jpg|Dorothy following the music bug in Wiggle World DorothyandtheMusicBug2.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and the music bug WagsinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Wags DorothyandtheMusicBug10.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew PirateJames.jpg|Pirate James CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Captain falling down WigglesCowMilk.jpg|Wiggles Cow Milk DorothyandWagsinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Wags, Dorothy and the music bug DorothyandPirateJames.jpg|Dorothy and Pirate James WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Captain Feathersword DorothyandtheMusicBug12.jpg|Chaos at Captain Feathersword's dockyard DorothyandtheMusicBug13.jpg|Captain Feathersword being tickled by the music bug CaptainFeatherswordDancinginMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing CaptainFeatherswordPressingFastButton.jpg|Captain Feathersword pressing the fast button TheLandWigglyFriendsandthePirates.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends and the pirates DorothyinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|''"That was fun and I'm hungry."'' TheLandWiggleFriendsinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends CaptainFeatherswordLickingMilkshake.jpg|Captain Feathersword licking milkshake DorothyandtheMusicBug3.jpg|A music bug wants a lick of a spoon?!? JohnBradlelum-1999.jpg|"John Bradlelum" TheNonrealisticWigglesinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles JeffEatingBanana.jpg|Jeff eating banana GregandJeffinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregEatingSausage.jpg|Greg eating sausage GregandAnthonyinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Greg and Anthony AnthonyEatingHamburgerinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Anthony eating hamburger AnthonyandMurrayinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:MurrayEatingCelery.jpg|Murray eating celery File:MusicandMusicalInstruments13.jpg|The Wiggles dance in the kitchen at night while eating. GregandMurrayasCavemen.jpg|Cavemen Greg and Murray TheAwakeCavemenWiggles.jpg|The Awake Cavemen Wiggles File:TheCavemenWiggles.jpg|The Cavemen Wiggles making music File:BabyDorothyinEgg.jpg|Baby Dorothy in egg TheNonrealisticCavemenWigglesandBabyDorothy.jpg|The Non-realistic Cavemen Wiggles and baby Dorothy TheCavemenWigglesandBabyDorothy.jpg|The Cavemen Wiggles and baby Dorothy CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-December1998Live.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do The Twist?" DorothyinTVSeries2EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in closing credits TVSeries2CastCredits.jpg|Cast Credits TheWigglyGroupinTVSeries2EndCredits.jpg|The Wiggly Group in end credits TheWigglesTVSeason2-ClosingScene.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWiggles'FlowerLogo.jpg|The Wiggles' Flower Logo Promo Pictures LCAWPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Greg LCAWPromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword AustralianAnimalsPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture AustralianAnimalsPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 RollingDowntheSandhills-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rolling Down the Sandhills" RollingDowntheSandhills-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles rolling down the sandihlls RunningUptheSandhills-PromoPicture.jpg|"Running Up the Sandhills" RunningUptheSandhills-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles running up the sandhills WagsandtheWagettesinPromoPicture.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes in promo picture WagsandtheWagettesinPromoPicture2.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes lying down in promo picture Dorothy'sRoseGarden.jpg|Dorothy's rose garden TheWigglyGroupinTVSeries2PromoPicture.jpg|The whole gang outside Wigglehouse TheWigglesWaving.jpg|The Wiggles waving VHS and DVD Gallery 81+nI4IxcsL._SL1500_.jpg|US VHS Cover 81JJ92g4hmL._SL1500_.jpg|Back cover 20170415 144915.jpg|Tape 20160815_085323.jpg|Canadian VHS Cover 20160815_085439.jpg|Tape LightsCameraAction!-Disc.jpg|Disc Lights,Camera,Action!-FullDVDCover.jpg|Full Cover 20170415_144935.jpg|Insert that came with the US DVD 20170415_144943.jpg|Inside of the insert IMG_2557.JPG|20th Century Fox Re-release disc wiggles_lights_banner.gif|Lights Camera Action! Promo Banner 51x5aAegN3L.jpg|US re-release DVD cover $_75.JPG|Back cover IMG_3914.jpg|Disc Lights,Camera,Action!-CanadianCover.jpeg|Canadian cover The-Wiggles-Lights-Camera-Action-VHS-2006.jpg|Slipcover VHS Cover The-Wiggles-Lights-Camera-Action-VHS-2006-_57.jpg|Back cover 64ADB1BE-63C5-4CBB-8488-E3503CDE9657.jpeg|Canadian DVD Back cover A70A0B7B-18BE-4225-9F0B-5DF9EE974734.jpeg|Mail Guide CB729C6C-97F6-417B-BAFA-C968EF40BD9C.jpeg|Back of the Mail guide DVD Menu Gallery See here Special Features * Wiggly Bloopers * Wiggly Animations * Caveland * Wobbly Camel * Here Come the Wiggles * We're the Cowboys * Trailers: (Thomas and Friends, Barney, Bob the Builder etc.) Trivia *The only segment from Series 3 not on the video is "Network Wiggles News". *The bonus features on this DVD were in wide-screen, whilst the video itself is full-screen. *On the DVD's back cover, it says that the runtime is 120 mins. *The logo on the cover of the Warner Bros. re-release is re-used from a Taiwanese DVD. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Non-released albums Category:Episode Videos Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:United States Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Usa vhs Category:2005 Category:2005 DVDs Category:Slipcovers Category:Series 3 Videos Category:Series 2 Videos Category:Wiggles in America Category:Blooper Videos Category:Canada Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:1 Hour Videos